The present invention generally relates to hand grinders.
Hand grinders are known and widely utilized. One of such hand grinders, in particular an electrical hand grinder which is formed as a so-called delta grinder is disclosed in the European patent document EP 0 610 801 A1. This hand grinder has an imbalance compensating unit formed as a compensating mass, so that imbalance forces produced by the swinging movement of the tool holder with the grinding tool from the eccentric pin are compensated. Since the compensating unit however does not engage the point of gravity between the rotary bearings of the grinding unit from the tool holder with the grinding tool, but instead from the reasons of construction is arranged at an axial distance from the center of gravity, an additional bending moment is produced which makes the embalance compensation incomplete. As a result, an undesirably increased vibration of the swinging grinder during the operation is caused, which can be clearly detected by an operator.